


✂ The State Of You Is A Mess! ✂ A Demus Shortfic ✂

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cALl HaIr TIes BoBbIns But whO cArES-, Janmus, M/M, Main Character Remus, Oneshot, Platonic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Remus just being Remus, Romantic Fluff, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Self Care, Sexual Humour, Short, Snooke - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, forehead kiss, hair brush, hair ties, sexual innuendo, shortfic, trashnoodle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Deceit smiled as he pulled his gloves off. "Alright, we'll get you fixed up then in my room," Deceit smiled as they teleported into the deceitful side's room. Deceit materialised a hairbrush and a few other things as he kneeled down on his rug. "Already kneeling down for me?" Remus smirked." Not for you at least," Deceit replied as he turned Remus to face away from him. Now, the disaster that was the boy's hair was something to behold. Twigs had made themselves neat little homes in the burrows of his locks and tangled forests of hair everywhere. Tough work.While it's common for Remus to go missing for many days in mysterious circumstances and come back bloody, Deceit never thought he would look like he was dragged through a hedge backround when he came back. Though because no one else will, Deceit is the only one that will care for Remus after his adventures.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Janmus - Relationship, Snooke - Relationship, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship, trashnoodle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	✂ The State Of You Is A Mess! ✂ A Demus Shortfic ✂

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 420 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,307 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 40 Seconds

Remus stumbled into the room, a face of pure joy smeared on this face. He also had "ketchup" smeared on his face as Patton called.

Deceit sighed as Remus ran towards him, the Duke bopping up and down happily. " What happened now?" Deceit asked. 

" I had fun in the Mindscape!" Remus yelled. " That can mean a lot more things so could you narrow it down?" Deceit asked as he looked around with worry. "Well, I... wreaked havoc against my fellow man!" He said happily as he nearly pushed Deceit over with a hug. 

Deceit smiled as he pulled his gloves off. "Alright, we'll get you fixed up then in my room," Deceit smiled as they teleported into the deceitful side's room. Deceit materialised a hairbrush and a few other things as he kneeled down on his rug. "Already kneeling down for me?" Remus smirked.

" Not for you at least," Deceit replied as he turned Remus to face away from him. Now, the disaster that was the boy's hair was something to behold. Twigs had made themselves neat little homes in the burrows of his locks and tangled forests of hair everywhere. Tough work.

Deceit quickly placed some hair ties on his wrist as he started his new project. He could feel Remus still moving, likely at the idea of getting affection from someone he liked. He acted as if he hadn't seen his friends in years when they saw each other every day. But, Deceit always needed a good friend like him.

"Ow!" Remus complained as Deceit tried to straighten the knots. " How did you even get twigs in your hair?" Deceit asked. " I don't know, I think I just got excited about being outside," He said. " Fair enough, at least you didn't break any arms from climbing any trees this time," Deceit remembered. 

After an hour of tireless work, Deceit had worked through the worst of the forest. He was only left with a few things Remus could deal with himself. If he even brushed his hair. Next time then.

" Rem, turn around," Deceit asked as the boy slowly faced the side. Deceit kissed his forehead and held his hand. " You were so good for staying still for so long, good boy," Deceit complimented as he wiped the blood off of Remus's check. " You wanna go into Roman's art studio and mess up his paintings?" Deceit suggested. Remus's hands started shaking in excitement, the vibration zooming into Deceit's body. 

" Let's go! Let's trash everything!" Remus yelled as he getting ready to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> The Idea And Drawing Were Created by @roceits on Instagram. They Are Also Known As @envarchy on Instagram and @princeit on Tumblr.
> 
> As Always, They Are 100% An Icon Who We Respect Here.


End file.
